


Miscellaneous Details

by letalisillusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalisillusion/pseuds/letalisillusion
Summary: a place for any details that don't belong in a completely separate work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Miscellaneous Details

Catherine N.

Born in Virginia with an older brother, mother, and father and a whole gaggle of father side relatives within the same cities. Her family was her entire life until high school when things took a turn for the worse and she had to deal with extreme depression, anxiety and figuring out her life decisions that conflicted with her family's old fashioned views on mental health and gender norms. She let her family destroy her spirit without realizing it and was just doing anything that she thought would make them proud of her.

She managed to graduate high school with highest honors and ended up going to college on a degree her family found "acceptable". It was the exposure to different viewpoints, people and being away from her family for at least a short period of time that allowed her to finally see what was going on. She ended up completely cutting off her family after finding they would not support her no matter how hard she tried, and even though she had a handful of friends, she couldn't find herself comfortable for relying on them without concerns.

She ended up changing majors and has had to go from working in a kinder female-dominated job as a librarian to a more rigid male-dominated field of IT after graduating and quickly learn to adapt and change properly in order to keep up with the demands of her job and peers else wise, she would lose the one thing that helped made her independent.

She grew up believing she was dumb and idiotic despite what her grades and teachers told her, so she developed a high level of curiosity and adaptability in order to try and learn things more effectively and take care of things in her life independently. This has bled into both her personal and work life and often takes people by surprise the amount of thought and planning she puts into items despite such a short time period and how "trivial" a matter may seem.

She can read a room very well and adjusts and addresses items accordingly depending on the person and the situation and does it within a few moments.

She's a jack of all trades/ renaissance woman and enjoys learning how to properly take care of items in her life as well as trying to learn new hobbies for further sustainability and knowledge. (she enjoys anything that allows her to work with her hands.) Even if it's not her main love or focus, she still likes to pick up good tips to past onto people who need it, or help her understand other items very well. She is very good at critical thinking.

She's had a lot of experiences in ways people don't expect and because she's always busy and preoccupied she often forgets unless someone asks or mentions. It takes them by surprise because she LOOKS very young and behaves too "happy" for people to think she's seen or experience worse.

When it comes to friends and work relationships, she is able to be very smooth and has a sharp wit to keep up with the best of them. It's very much playful in manner at all times with ones she cares about.

She has a hard time registering any man romantically due to some very bad past experiences in personal relationships and her stint as a escort during a hard financial time. The confident shell she genuinely has just cracks because she's unsure what to do and how to properly respond, so she gets shy.

She works something remote in the tech industry. What is it is still unknown even to the men of the precinct close to her.

She's very easily touched by actions and affections towards her by people she cares for or who are sincere.

Because of her experiences, when she is working, she is very to the point and tactful in her interactions with coworkers and very much sharp. (Any mistakes can always mean death or some other issue.)

People have a hard time seeing her as a dynamic individual capable of different interests and loves. Her biggest pet peeve is someone completely ignoring her words or disregarding what she is saying when it's sound.

Only people she allows very close to her heart can see her truly vulnerable and softly romantic at heart.

Other details:  
27 years old and is of Vietnamese American heritage.

5'6", slim thick/chunkier side?

Blackh and brown or black eyes (look closer to find out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Pain tolerance higher than most, it results in questionable/avoidable injuries

She has dumb scars around her body. Nothing serious, just all from terrible clumsiness. 


End file.
